


Blood Of The Hawke!

by KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dragon Age II - Legacy DLC, F/M, Inappropriate Party Banter, Really Varric?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume
Summary: Marian and Carver Hawke travel to the Vimmark Mountains, to investigate the reason a group of Carta dwarves have been trying to capture them. Upon meeting an old friend of Varric’s, Hawke’s dwarven companion attempts to convince the Carta, that Marian’s blood isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.Written for the14daysofDAloversprompt - Blushing.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blood Of The Hawke!

Weird blood cults was the last thing Hawke had expected to find out here in the Vimmark’s. She’d thought perhaps some rogue Carta faction was acting on an old grudge. Some insult she’d made in the distant past, when she was running with Athenril and her smugglers.

Of course, it could never be that simple. That _ordinary_. Hawke shakes her head, stunned by the abject madness of Dwarves willingly drinking Darkspawn blood. She turns, scanning the walkways above them for any sign of ambush, as Varric keeps his slavering old Carta contact, Gerav, talking.  
  
There seems to be no sign of archers waiting in ambush - yet. She takes a second glance at their immediate surrounds and her eyes land on Fenris. They don’t just land on him, they devour him; hungrily sweeping over every inch of his long, lean frame.

Why does he always look so damned _effortlessly_ gorgeous? Hawke was sure she looked an absolute mess; from all the fighting and the long, hard march here from Kirkwall. Catching her staring, Fenris’ mouth twitches at the corner with the smallest of quirks, his sharp eyes speaking volumes. Hawke’s chest tingles with warm affection. She was so pleased he had insisted on accompanying her. Gone were the days when Fenris angrily pushed her away, or disappeared entirely. Now she was hard-pressed to go anywhere without him by her side. Not that she minded. She never wanted him out of her life again.   
  
She glances surreptitiously toward Carver and as always he is frowning at her. They have barely spoken this trip, but it’s a miracle he deigns to talk to her at all. She thought she’d never see him again; not after she had to write to him, telling him what happened to Mother. She sighs, as she turns back toward Gerav, still ranting and foaming. Nothing like a pack of crazy dwarves to force a Hawke family reunion. Varric continues to berate his old friend; futilely trying to convince him that he has no chance of securing Hawke’s blood.

“If you’re after eternal youth, I‘ve got to tell you, she’s no virgin,” Varric informs the blood-crazed cultist and Hawke turns toward Varric, glaring at him in complete mortification.

“That she is not,” Fenris smugly rumbles from behind her.

“Oh no,” Hawke groans, turning beet red and pressing her hand over her eyes. She cringes in anticipation and right on cue, Carver’s snide voice fills the air.

“How would _either_ of you…” Carver begins to ask and thinks better of it. “No, forget it. I don’t want to know.”

“Now, now Little Hawke, don’t be looking at me like that.” Varric protests, offended by the disapproving grimace that Carver shoots his way. “I would _never_. It’s all the elf’s doing. Brooded his way right into her pants.”

“You say that as though I forced myself on her. Like Hawke is some shy maiden that I plundered,” Fenris retorts defensively. “Let me assure you, Carver, I did no such thing. Your sister is _very_ assertive.” Hawke buries her face in both her hands now, wishing she could sink into the earth.

“Ugh… Maker, please. Forget I said anything!” Carver cries frantically.

“In fact, this one time, she even tied me down,” Fenris states with such earnest reassurance and Carver groans in disgust.

“Sweet Andraste, burn it from my mind!”

Hawke drags her hands down her face, blowing air out between her fingers, as she raises her eyes upward in a silent prayer for strength. She looks down at Gerav, the crazed, Blight tainted dwarf that blocks their passage. He scowls back at her, as she squeaks out a desperate plea -

“Kill me.”


End file.
